The Lovers of Katie Fitch
by Miss Peg
Summary: Katie Fitch didn't fall in love. It wasn't something she consciously thought of. It just happened. She'd never not had a boyfriend since she was seven and every single one of them she had cared about but not loved. Katie/Everyone she's ever been out with.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katie Fitch or Skins...maybe Megan Prescott would let me own her though?

**Summary:** Katie Fitch didn't fall in love.

**Author Note:** A one-shot that I started one day, it just felt right at the time. Not too sure about the ending but I quite like the idea of the ficlet. Would love to know your thoughts.

*

**The Lovers of Katie Fitch**

Katie Fitch didn't fall in love. It wasn't something she consciously thought of. It just happened. She'd never not had a boyfriend since she was seven and every single one of them she had cared about but not loved.

It all started with Tommy Moore; the most popular boy in school.

Katie wasn't even in his class. The teachers thought it best if Emily and Katie were in separate classes; something to do with Katie demanding attention and Emily choosing silence. She thought the whole thing to be a joke. Especially when she found out Emily was going to be in the same class as Tommy Moore.

"_That is well unfair."_

"_Is it?"_

"_He's gorgeous Emily."_

"_He's a boy!"_

"_So?"_

The worst thing about it was that he liked Emily. Katie had talked to him in the playground, asked him questions, even asked him out until he finally admitted he had a crush on her twin. When Katie told her clueless sister, who was more interested in playing with Barbie's than in Tommy Moore, she got a blank stare in return.

During the summer they'd spent some time with their Aunt Megan and cousin Kathryn, something which Katie had found really educational. Emily had moaned about wanting to go to the river near their house that they usually played in, but Katie had insisted they stay in the garden and talk to Kathryn. She was fifteen and had the biggest tits Katie had ever seen. Over the course of the summer Katie had learnt that Kathryn had a boyfriend who she liked to have sex with, whilst her cousin's best friend Samantha was more interested in girls.

After a family meal for their grandpa's birthday, Katie was reminded of her conversation about lesbians and subsequently informed Tommy Moore that Emily would probably only like him if he pretended to be a girl. To which she then suggested herself as a suitable alternative, being her twin and practically the same as her and all. It worked. Katie got her first boyfriend and thankfully no one else seemed to have the understanding of lesbians to make a big deal out of her claims.

The thing with Tommy lasted about a week before he dumped her for Susan Carmichael who, if Katie was honest like she always was, looked like a chipmunk on drugs. In the end she'd turned to her friend Robert who didn't seem to understand the concept of girls and boys having relationships. By the end of the year she'd been out with half the boys in her class and a fifth of the ones in Emily's. She'd held hands with six of them, dumped practically all of them and kissed only two. One of those, Frankie Hart, had hit her after when she attempted to steal a kiss and well she took Ben Lucas by surprise so he asked for a repeat so that he could remember what it felt like.

Of course she didn't really have any idea how to kiss a boy. She just reached forwards and pressed her lips against his, which was how she kissed her family. She figured it was probably the same.

Until she turned eleven and Billy Groats asked her to the first school dance in high school.

"_Can I kiss you?" he asked._

_She grinned at him, "Sure."_

She waited in anticipation for his lips to press gently against hers and was very surprised when something wet started to touch her lips, forcing her to open them slightly until what she assumed was his tongue had started to play with her own. The whole thing took her quite by surprise and she didn't wait to tell Billy that when she slapped him hard across the face.

By the end of the dance she found Todd Hampshire more to her liking and she even attempted to repeat what Billy had done to her. She decided that she liked it. That maybe kissing was different when you really liked someone. She had been heartbroken to find out Todd had kissed three other girls that night and subsequently dumped him within the week.

Around that time she started to notice that her sister, who was supposed to do everything at the same pace as her, had grown boobs. It came as quite a surprise. Literally popped up overnight. One day they were getting changed and everything was normal, the next Emily was putting on her school shirt and Katie had caught sight of the small mountains growing from her chest. It was that day that Katie found her sister to be growing in popularity and her own popularity dwindled. Her latest boyfriend informed her that girls who looked like they were starting to grow into women were instantly the first thing boys wanted. Around the same time they started to have classes about sex.

On the night of her twelfth birthday party she informed Matthew that if he stayed with her 'til valentines day, she would feel him up at the disco.

Katie always kept her promises and was very shocked to find herself excited by the rock in her boyfriend's pants. She became instantly popular. Emily told her that all the boys saw her as easy. She figured Emily was just jealous because she was more popular and attractive. Emily on the other hand had zero interest in boys and as much as Katie tried to persuade her to try on her clothes or let her do her make up, the younger twin was completely against the idea.

"_Andrew Scott wants to take you out," Katie told Emily._

"_Who?"_

"_The boy with the glasses in Jack's form."_

It was Katie's mission in life, when they were approaching their thirteenth year, to get Emily a boyfriend. She couldn't understand how her sister hadn't wanted to date the six boys she'd suggested. In the end she took the situation into her own hands and insisted on a double date.

"_Oh him, I don't want to."_

"_It's a double date Emily, if you don't go then I can't go out with Jack."_

"_But I don't like him," Emily had insisted._

"_You don't have to like him, just go out with him."_

Emily gave in. The double date was a disaster. But Katie got her man. He was the cutest boy in her year and he was already growing taller than everyone else around him. It was, what Katie considered, her first real relationship. They were still together after three months, which for her was a record. It was almost a requirement for her to feel him up but she'd been doing it for about a year so it didn't bother her anymore.

"_There's a party tonight at Jason's, his parents won't be there and they're leaving him with a fridge full of alcohol."_

Parties seemed to change quickly, from girls and boys kissing and dancing when they were eleven, to everyone getting drunk when they were thirteen. Katie was at almost every one of them and attempted to drag Emily along, though half the time she wouldn't go. She preferred it that way anyway, didn't have to worry about her sister cramping her style. Emily wasn't popular, not like Katie. By the end of the night she'd dumped Jack and found herself sat in Jason's bedroom. Jason was a year older than her. She'd never gone for the older boys but suddenly she found that they were more mature, which she liked the sound of.

"_I should probably go," Katie muttered when the music downstairs had gone off._

"_Don't, not yet."_

Jason kissed her. Then she felt him up. It was the same thing she'd done before with every boyfriend in the last few months. She liked to make them happy. It surprised her when his cold hand reached under her top and moved away her bra, to play with her breast. She'd caught up with Emily, overtaken her and the boys liked her womanly chest. She'd never had one feel her up before though. She liked it and allowed him to play with her chest whilst they made out on his bed.

"_Do you want to be my girlfriend?"_

After two weeks Katie spent a lot of time with Jason, usually in his bedroom feeling each other up and making out. Then one day she felt the rock in his trousers digging into her crotch. One thing led to another and she found herself lay on his bed in her underwear. He kissed her on the lips, kissed her along the neck and her chest before he stripped off his boxers and pulled out a square packet.

"_What are you doing?" she'd asked, not entirely sure how comfortable she felt._

"_What do you think?" he grinned, kissing her again, removing her underwear leaving her completely naked._

They had sex. It hurt at first but then she enjoyed it. She'd never felt anything like it before and couldn't quite believe she'd not already done it. She'd told Emily, who just stared at her in shock.

"_You're not even fourteen."_

"_So?"_

"_It's illegal."_

"_It's only illegal if the box is sixteen, Jason's fifteen."_

"_It's still illegal."_

They'd had a massive fight. Emily didn't talk to her for days. Then they both went to a party where Katie got drunk and told Emily she didn't want to fight anymore. They would have made up completely, had she not found her sister locking lips with a blonde haired girl.

"_What the fuck are you doing?"_

"_I don't know," Emily replied, looking more confused than Katie._

"_You lesbo," Katie called the girl, who stormed off in a hurry._

After that Katie had tried even harder to get Emily a boyfriend, to make her see that boyfriends were the only way forwards. In the end Emily gave in and dated a boy called Justin that nobody really liked. Katie found it weird that her sister never kissed him in public, never really talked to him in school when Katie was all over her boyfriend. Jason had dumped her the day after they'd had sex, but when word got around that they'd done it, Greg Hope asked her out. He was fifteen too and he already looked like a man. She decided she didn't like boys anymore, only older ones, ones who looked like they were sixteen or seventeen, not ones that looked ten.

By the time Katie left school she was considered to be one of the most sexually experienced girls in her class. She prided herself on the achievement, even though she'd gained less GCSEs than her sister. Being clever wasn't everything, but being popular and attractive was. It was in the summer that Katie met Danny, a Bristol Rovers footballer who wanted her as much as she wanted him. He was rich, compared to anyone else she'd ever been out with before and he had a car. What more could she have wanted?

Until he'd cheated on her with some bimbo-bitch from the Football Club and she dumped his sorry arse. That was when she looked to the boys at college and saw that Freddie Mclair was available and even though he was so in love with Effy Stonem, she decided a little bit of support and a few kisses was the way to go. The only problem was that she liked him. She didn't realise it at first and it took her by surprise. She'd never let herself fall in love before. Every boyfriend she'd dumped, or not cared if they dumped her. She liked them, she cared about them all, but she hadn't loved any of them. Until she met Freddie.

"_There's nothing I can do to make you love me more than here is there?"_

Yet he fucked her over, cheated on her with Effy Stonem and everything changed. She wasn't the popular girl anymore, she wasn't the attractive girl either with a massive cut on her head. Emily didn't even want to be there anymore, had decided that she was going to become a lesbian and tell their parents that she was sleeping with Naomi Campbell. But deep down Katie knew it made her sister happy and the irony of her telling Tommy Moore at aged seven that Emily was gay was not lost on her. It all added up. Her sister was in love with a girl and though it shouldn't have bothered her, it did. Not because Emily was gay, but because her first relationship was meaningful and full of love. And though Katie had more boyfriends in her seventeen years, she suspected Emily would never have that many in her lifetime. No, Katie Fitch didn't fall in love, but if she really admitted her inner feelings, she would have done anything to have what Emily had.


End file.
